A prince for the orphan
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome orphan at the age of 2, parents were murdered, stuck in the orphanage, at the age of 16 is anyone going to want her considering the murderer is still out there? will someone protect her before its too late? Kag/sess.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi, her parents were workaholics, but they gave her a good home for two years of her life, though she stayed with her grandmother most of the time. Practically orphaned when she was born, only seeing her parents whenever they had time for her, but again most of the time she spent her time with her grandmother. Of the age two she had lost both of her parents in a brutal murder, her mother was found in Kagome's room, stabbed 64 times, and raped, her father was found just outside Kagome's room, stabbed the same amount of times. Kagome lived with her grandmother till the age of five and then she died, from natural causes, Kagome was immediately thrown into a foster facility, it was rather a small bedroom but the facility was large, every child had a computer to educate themselves with. Kagome was always interested in learning and for her it was fun, surfing the net for nothing in particular, just anything that she wanted to. In teaching herself from the information on the web, she grew smart in a lot of things. A couple of things in particular she was interested in, one was her parents deaths because she wanted to know why someone would do such a thing, and why the police hadn't found their killer yet. There wasn't much, just a blurb on the police investigation and the police that were involved in it, and a couple of pictures. Police officer Taisho had a blurb about the case just saying that they had a few leads but nothing yet and the case was cold. Another topic Kagome grew attached to was topic of the Taisho business, the people who ran it turned out to be Officer Taisho's parents.

"That's him, the one my grandmother talked about," Kagome explained,

_I bet that Officer Taisho was the one that was responsible for closing the case of my parents, too arrogant to spend too much time on one case._ ~ Kagome growled. Kagome let her mind wonder,

_I am turning 16 in a couple of days and no one is going to want me when I am too old, they want babies, I never belonged in this world, and most even know my past, so who wants a kid that is wanted by the animal that is still out in the streets that may be tracking me down right now, no one would risk their lives for me._ ~ Kagome thought but she shook the petty thoughts from her head, she growled at herself for even thinking such things. Though this day was very unusual, Kagome went to her classes that the facility could afford for and after her classes were over, she started walking to her room when her case worker walked up to her,

"Today is your lucky day, there's a couple that is wanting to adopt you and they are very wealthy, that has to count for something right?" her case worker asked.

"Tell them that they want some other kid," Kagome growled,

"Don't be that way Kagome, you have a chance to have a family, you never got that, look, they are going to be here at one, get ready and come to the office," the case worker leaving.

_Yeah, I never got a family because everyone else was too busy to be my mother and father, its okay because I don't need anyone because I have took care of myself since I was 5_.~ Kagome slamming her room door, she locked it and sat on her bed.

"Kagome, you have never been on your own since your parents have died, you have been here at this facility since your grandmother left you when you were five, you are basically an orphan, everyone has died on you, you don't need to get close to anyone else, you are cursed, the animal who killed your parents, he or she is still out there and she or he knows you exist and they will find you and kill you just like your parents were killed. ~ a voice from the back of her head explained to her.

_You're right, I guess I should get myself kicked out of their house, whoever they are they don't want to get involved in my life. _~ Kagome explained to herself. Slowly she got up and changed into nice clothes and stayed there till it was time.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Taisho, I'm sorry that my husband couldn't come with me, he had a meeting to attend, he along with my sons will be waiting for our return," Mrs. Taisho explained.

"That's fine, I do have one question for you, why, if you know about her past, why do you still want to adopt her, what is your interest in her," the case worker confused.

"Well, me and my husband have a wonderful loving family, we are never too busy to make family time, and she lost her family so long ago, I just want her to know what its like to have a family, to have people that love her and care for her, we just want to give that to her and I never got the chance to have any girls, I'd like to have her as my daughter," Mrs. Taisho smiling sincerely,

"Well, I don't know if Kagome will have you guys, she's turned herself cold to anyone who tries to get close to her, so she has some issues with trust," the case worker explained,

"That's fine, there is no telling what kind of impact her parent's death had on her, I have a son who is somewhat cold, I'm sure they will get along perfectly," Mrs. Taisho explained.


	2. A home for the orphan

Kagome knocked on the door, the case worker opened the door,

"Come on in Kagome, this is…" the case worker was interrupted,

"Mrs. Taisho," Kagome kneeling, Mrs. Taisho laughed a little,

"Honey, that's not necessary, please stand up," Mrs. Taisho helping Kagome up. Kagome sat down by Mrs. Taisho,

"So, you know me well and do you know of my sons as well?" Mrs. Taisho wanting to know just how much she did know,

"I know of your husband and his company very well, your son worked on my parents case, wait, do you know of my past?" Kagome glancing at the case worker.

"Of course and we would like to protect you from whoever did this to your parents," Mrs. Taisho giving her a comforting smile.

"You are business people, my parents never had time for me, they were always working, I don't want a family like that," Kagome explained in her cold state.

"We make time for our family, no matter what we take the time for our family, that's why our clients still are in business with us, they praise us because we take the time for our family members," Mrs. Taisho assuring her, she smiled,

"You will get along with my eldest, he is cold just like you are, but I think we will be fine, your birthday is coming up in a couple of days right, 16, that's a big age, we'll see what we can do," Mrs. Taisho patting Kagome's hand.

"Well if that's all, I have some paperwork for you to sign and you guys can leave," the case worker explained happily, Kagome sat there with her hands in her lap,

"Why don't you go pack and say your goodbyes, and I should have these signed," Mrs. Taisho explained.

"I don't have friends or anything to pack," Kagome stoically, Mrs. Taisho glanced at her for a few minutes,

~ _My goodness, she needs a family. _~ Mrs. Taisho thought as she signed the papers. Soon they left, Mrs. Taisho was walking out when Kagome glared at her,

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Taisho confused,

"You aren't going to make me talk about my problems are you?" Kagome knowing she was a psychologist,

"Honey, no, you are apart if the family now, I don't talk to family members as if they were patients, but if you ever want to talk to me or your brothers you can, we help each other out," Mrs. Taisho explained softly to her. Kagome followed her out to the car, as they drove home they talked.

"I know you don't trust at all, but I hope you will allow this family to be your family, don't worry about us dying because we all hold a deep secret," Mrs. Taisho seriously.

"Yeah, I know you guys aren't human, you mated with the Great Inu no Taisho," Kagome shrugged. Mrs. Taisho was dumbfounded,

"My grandmother told me how she used to travel with your eldest, Sesshomaru, she told me all about your family history, I may not have many manners but I do have respect for those who I think deserve it," Kagome coldly.

"Can you keep our secret in the family?" Mrs. Taisho softly,

"I have not disrespected you in any way Mrs. Taisho, I will keep it to myself, but I have to be honest with you, I won't be family till I accept you guys as family," Kagome explained.

"There's no need to keep calling me Mrs. Taisho, please call me Izayoi," Izayoi explained. Kagome simply nodded, when they arrived home Izayoi's husband was home.

"Well, are you ready to meet the family?" Izayoi asked, Kagome stared at the house door, Kagome nodded, she got out and stood there waiting for Izayoi to come around the car and walk toward her house. They both entered the house together, there they all stood, the perfect family, two son's and a husband. Kagome made eyes contact with Mr. Taisho, the Great Dog Demon, she dropped her gaze and fell at his feet, he stared at Izayoi,

"My child, please, there's no need for you to do that," Mr. Taisho explained, he helped Kagome up.

~_The human knows her place, good, but why did the Great Inu no Taisho help her up_?~ Sesshomaru the eldest son confused and wrinkled his nose a little and growled.

"It's good to finally have you in our home, my sons, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, they will help you to your room," Mr. Taisho putting his hand to her back,

"Thank you Mr. Taisho," Kagome bowing, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed down the hall and up the stairs.

"My name is Inuyasha, you'll have to excuse my brother Sesshomaru, he doesn't care for humans," Inuyasha explained trying to be nice.

"I'm sure he was the cause for my parents case to be slammed shut, he is too arrogant to look any further into it," Kagome growled. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and threw her up against the wall, his eyes turned deep red,

"Woman, this Sesshomaru will not stand for this behavior in his home," Sesshomaru explained harshly. Kagome didn't even flinch, Sesshomaru dropped her to the floor,

"I am not like any of those weak humans, I have no weaknesses, and you being the all mighty powerful demon trying to follow in daddy's footsteps, but you know what, power is useless unless you have someone that loves you and I know at least one weakness of yours, she came in the shape of a little girl whom you used to travel with, and you know what else, you are very fortunate to have the chance to learn from your father, and I suppose you got to have your biological mother at one time and got to understand her love for you, I never had any parents so I don't know what it is like to have people who care for me, I didn't ask for your step mother to come for me, your family risks their lives and both of yours, that bastard is still out there, he isn't going to stop coming after me till he finishes his job," Kagome explained coldly, she began to walk away,

"Miko, I suggest you tell me of whom you speak of and what is your relation to her, and I suggest you do it now," Sesshomaru growled,

"You still think I am afraid of your being huh, you have another thing coming, her name was Rin, and my relations to her is none of your business," Kagome growled back, Sesshomaru shot out his hand to grab her but her barrier went up, he jerked back,

~_She is a priestess, oh goody_.~ Sesshomaru growled,

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut of our family history also," Sesshomaru stoically, Kagome turned her head,

"Your family's secret is safe with me, I have a great deal of respect for your parents, though you may never gain my respect or my trust," Kagome walking away,

~_What right does she have to speak to this Sesshomaru this way_?~ Sesshomaru confused, he followed Inuyasha and Kagome into her room.

"This is your room, ya like it," Inuyasha giving her a smirk,

"A bit pink but yeah, a bit more space than the one at the facility, thank you for showing it to me," Kagome stoically.

"Yeh, its no problem," Inuyasha looking around,

"Can I just be alone?" Kagome looking around. Inuyasha stared at her confused,

"You've been stuck in a prison all your life and you want to be alone in another room, you have yet to find out what our house holds," Inuyasha softly.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you and your brother have had loving parents, they care enough about you Inuyasha to give you everything that you have ever wanted and Sesshomaru, your mother, I'm sure gave you all her love and Izayoi is trying to show you that she loves you, you should give her a chance if you ever want to show your father your appreciation for teaching you all his power and strength, this would be the way to do it, you both don't realize what is it to feel like you don't belong, that everyone is too damn busy to tend to their own child, now get out, both of you, now," Kagome growled. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and shut the door behind them,

~_This wench is getting highly on my nerves and quick too, I wish I could shut her up_.~ Sesshomaru holding his head, he was already getting a headache from her smell and from the way she was acting.

"You two are perfect for each other," Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha stood still,

"Why do I get to have her, I don't want the whiny human," Inuyasha making a face.

"Both of you two are too immature for your ages, that's why you guys would be perfect," Sesshomaru coming down the stairs, they were both greeted by his father, he had a nasty look on her face,

"You both will apologize to your sister, now go back upstairs and I want both of you to explain yourselves and Sesshomaru, she will ride with you to the mall," his father bearing his fangs at both of them. Sesshomaru stared him down and nodded after a few minutes. Kagome laid there on her new bed,

~_They don't know what its like, they couldn't possibly know, they have a family, I'm just the outsider, I will always be the outsider_.~ Kagome wondering what her mother was like and if her father was strong, there was a knock at her door,

"Come in," Kagome strongly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in,

"I'm sorry for upsetting you like I did," Inuyasha explained, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru's stare, he was trying to apologize too. Kagome shook her head,

"No, I'm sorry and besides, you shouldn't have to apologize unless you mean it," Kagome strongly.

"You are to ride with me to the mall," Sesshomaru explained coldly, she just nodded her head, they all walked down to the living room and Inuyasha got on his bike and Sesshomaru got on his, he gave Kagome his helmet,

"Thank you," Kagome putting the helmet on. Kagome slipped on the back of the bike behind him, he started up the bike, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, she held him so tight that she could feel him growling, she smirked and he sped off after Inuyasha and his parents.


	3. Shopping with the new addition

Sesshomaru parked the bike and Kagome jumped off,

"Thanks for the ride," Kagome hanging the helmet on the handle bars. Sesshomaru nodded,

"You are smart for a human, this Sesshomaru wants to understand how you know so much of our history," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome shrugged,

"My grandmother told me of stories, bedtime stories actually, she made it seem like they were fairytales," Kagome explained, she walked away, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, she didn't turn around though.

"What was her name?" Sesshomaru confused, Kagome knew it would break his heart if he had one, but she held _some_ respect for him to tell him the truth,

"Her name was Rin, there was something that she wanted me to do, she wanted me to find you and when I did, she wanted me to give you something," Kagome looking down at her feet. Sesshomaru was waiting patiently but he felt a pain in his chest, Kagome slowly turned around and reached in the middle of her back and got a book out, she glanced down at it.

"She wanted me to give you this, she had wrote in it each day, she wanted you to have it and to read it," Kagome placing the small book in his hands gently, he stared at the book,

"I do not believe in fairytales, there are no princesses, there are no princes, if there were any princes, one would have found me before I turned against everyone, before I turned against myself," Kagome finally turning and walking away. Sesshomaru stared at her,

~_This miko is broken, she feels no more, she has no emotions except for hate, just like this Sesshomaru_.~ Sesshomaru thought silently, he looked back down at the small book, he had missed the little girl that had traveled with him so long ago, he had killed the nasty little toad for letting Rin get captured by the dragon demon, even Sesshomaru with his power couldn't find Rin or the demon that had been responsible for the kidnapping of his little ward. It had made him double the ice wall around his heart and he swore he would devote his life in trying to save little children, he knew Rin would have wanted it that way so that's why he joined the police force, for little Rin.

~_So she was alive all these years, she had a family and this miko was her granddaughter, she must have mated with a demon to live this long, I wish I could have seen you at least once before you passed to the netherworld, rest easy my little Rin_.~ Sesshomaru growled, he felt another small pain in his heart, he knew the little girl had made an impact on him but he didn't expect to be hit with pain in his chest. Putting the book in one of the saddlebags he walked stoically behind Kagome, Izayoi walked over to Kagome,

"I can show you some good stores," Izayoi hanging onto her arm, Kagome didn't like to be touched but for some reason Izayoi was starting to grow on her,

"Okay," Kagome trying not to sound so cold,

"Relax, the boys will calm down soon, and Sesshomaru will be glad that I will be spending a lot more time with my daughter, he doesn't like me very much," Izayoi whispered.

"Izayoi, he just doesn't care for humans and you used to be human that's all, he can't stand me because I'm human," Kagome trying to make her feel better, but managing to stay in her cold stage stoic state,

"I think it has a lot to do with Rin, ever since he lost that little girl he can't manage to sleep, he went into law enforcement to save children because Rin was kidnapped from Sesshomaru, and he kept searching for her but he couldn't find the demon that took her from him, I never knew you were her granddaughter, I guess he will have some sleepless nights now, can you do me a favor, just keep an eye on him for me, he tends to go a little crazy," Izayoi explained. Kagome looked back at him, Kagome stared at his eyes,

~_They hold something now, almost as if he had lost something so dear to him, but he also seems exhausted_.~ Kagome entering Hot Topic.

"You sure do know style don't you," Kagome smirked,

"Actually there was a dress that I want to get you, I didn't know if you would like it or not, but there it is," Izayoi showing it to her, Kagome wasn't one for dresses or skirts but she loved it, velvet white dress that hung off the shoulders and each sleeve laced together showing off her naked arms, the dress flowed all the way down which would probably drag the floor on Kagome,

"Its beautiful, I do like it but I couldn't accept it, its too much," Kagome thought out loud,

"Nonsense honey, you'll need a dress or at least some dresses when we throw balls for business guests," Izayoi walking toward the counter, one of the women who worked there took the dress for them and followed Kagome and Izayoi up to the counter, Kagome looked around to notice that the rest of the family weren't around.

"They went to get fitted for your birthday party," Izayoi explained, Kagome then knew that her birthday party was going to be huge, she hoped she wasn't going to be the center of attention. Izayoi paid for the dress and carried the bag herself.

"You surprise me Izayoi, I never thought a woman of your statue would be like an ordinary woman," Kagome stated,

"Oh no honey, we aren't arrogant snobs, we are fine people just like everyone else, though if Sesshomaru had his way he would have his servants and he wouldn't dress in such material, he likes the old attire, he also thinks of humans as lowly creatures, they must kiss his feet and beg for their lives," Izayoi rolling her eyes. They got some high heels and some jewelry to wear to the balls, Izayoi had some trouble with a new guy, but Kagome stepped in.

"This is Mrs. Taisho and you will respect this woman," Kagome glaring at the man, another man came over,

"He is new, he had no idea who he was talking to, we are so sorry, please Mrs. Taisho, what would you like to see today?" the man sympathetic,

"Its quite alright, actually my daughter would like to try some pieces on," Mrs. Taisho explained, she giggled at the fact that Kagome stood up for her, Kagome gave her a smirk and started trying on some jewelry that wasn't too big but just right for her frame, Kagome picked out a three tear drop diamond necklace and a pair of simple diamond earrings.

"I like your taste as well, nothing too big or flashy, its very distasteful I think anyways," Izayoi explained,

"Yeah, I don't like to wear anything flashy, its so big that it looks fake," Kagome agreeing with her. They met up with the guys and had lunch,

"So how did you guys do?" Mr. Taisho explained,

"We got her a dress, shoes, and some jewelry for the party, just need to get her some everyday wear now," Izayoi explained. Kagome didn't talk much at dinner, she kept glancing at Sesshomaru though, he caught her eye contact several times, but paid her no mind.

~_She must pity this Sesshomaru for the fact of Rin, she must wonder, how I could stand humans if I had a child following me in my travels, or how I could stand to work with humans and protect them if I seem to hate them so much, but I'm sure Izayoi has already explained to the little wench of why I took to the job._~ Sesshomaru explained to himself. Finally lunch was over,

"Hey you want to come to the game room with us?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, she never thought in a million years that Sesshomaru would be caught in a game room, she couldn't pass us seeing Sesshomaru playing games.

"Sure, why not," Kagome shrugged,

"You know Kagome is becoming apart of the family, she stood up for me, she was about to jump the new guy at the jewelry store," Izayoi explained to her husband,

"Really, good job Kagome," Mr. Taisho explained as he patted her on the back, she simply nodded,

"Well if you guys are going to the game room go by some stores and get Kagome any kind of clothes that she wants she needs some everyday clothes," Izayoi explained.

"Yeh, we got her covered mom," Inuyasha explained,

"Get on my back we'll make it in no time to the game room," Inuyasha suggested.

"I'll just walk but thanks anyways," Kagome strongly,

"Come on, lighten up sis, you're 16 years old not some old geezer like Sesshomaru here, have some fun," Inuyasha explained.

"Learning is fun and reading, I haven't played with toys since I was five years old," Kagome glancing at Sesshomaru. This time he caught the look in her eye, he walked right up behind her,

"This Sesshomaru can take care of himself, he doesn't need a miko to worry about him," Sesshomaru strongly but softly.

"I'm simply doing what I am told," Kagome turning her head around to speak.


	4. Hidden talent

Sesshomaru stood in the dark corner, his father had told him to protect his new sibling, what Kagome didn't know was that her father was alive, just in hiding all those years, Sesshomaru had lied to the papers, he had an idea who had done it, he even had a witness which was Kagome's father, but no one would be able to hold the guy let alone even be able to have a judge that would sentence the man, he went by the name of Naraku. Sesshomaru watched Inyasha play games with Kagome, she glanced at Sesshomaru,

"You are finding Sesshomaru quite interesting, aren't you?" Inuyasha smirked,

"No, Izayoi told me to watch over him, I have to do something for him, he looks so…heartbroken," Kagome softly.

"Rin traveled everywhere with him, she was the only one that actually made a different in his life, he killed Jaken because he was supposed to watch the kid, somehow Rin mated with a demon and had become a demon herself. Inuyasha and Kagome were now play pool, Sesshomaru was great at pool and he now could see that his little half brother was being beaten at the game. Kagome sunk the eight ball in the pocket she had called,

"Ya suck, ya fucking cheated," Inuyasha screamed, Sesshomaru walked over,

"Care to challenge this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru stoically. Kagome nodded, Sesshomaru paid for the game, Kagome broke and got a solid ball in a pocket. Sesshomaru watched her form of shooting finally they were down to the eight ball, Kagome's turn, she wasn't left handed so she had to shoot behind her back. The way the ball was sitting and where the q-ball was she wouldn't be able to hit it in the pocket that she had called but she had made a nice try for it anyways, leaving Sesshomaru no shot.

"There's no way ya going to get that in that pocket," Inuyasha laughed, Sesshomaru shot, the ball went in the pocket that he had called. Kagome smirked, she walked around to Sesshomaru and shook his hand,

"Nice game, maybe sometime you could show me that move," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru stood stoically and nodded,

_Nice grip for a human_.~ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Ya guys mom and dad are going to meet us at the movies, they want us to go shopping with Kagome, then meet up with them," Inuyasha getting off his cell phone. Kagome nodded, they all worked out and went on their way to find some clothes for Kagome. Sesshomaru stood outside of every store that Kagome and Inuyasha entered,

"So Sesshomaru takes his job seriously huh?" Kagome looking quickly through the clothes.

"It must be because he knows who killed your parents but there may not be a way to put the one that may still be after you in jail," Inuyasha explained.

"There are many that way, I will fight, he will not bring me down so easy as my parents downfall," Kagome taking the clothes and underwear to the counter, Inuyasha gave the lady behind the counter the credit card,

"What makes you think you can fight against this…guy?" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome grabbed her bags, as they started walking out.

"I studied the fighting on the web, I know what a good sword looks like, if I was able to test what I know and practice, I'm sure that I would be able to go against this bastard and get revenge on him for killing the people I never got a chance with, because I'm sure they loved me in their own little way," Kagome finding a weapon store in the mall. Inuyasha walked in with Kagome, she found the sword she wanted but it was expensive, she held the sword and tested the balance of the sword, it was a light weight metal,

"Nice sword, check it out Inuyasha," Kagome handing it to him,

"It's a fake, nothing could be killed with this sword," Inuyasha explained. The store owner made the swords himself and overheard Inuyasha,

"Son, I guarantee my swords are not fake, it's the newest metal, it stays sharp and will cut through any other sword on the market, if you are not satisfied with the sword, you may come and exchange it out and receive your money back," the man explained. Kagome gently put the sword back into its cradle,

"Maybe when I have the money for it, it's a very well balanced sword, you're a great blacksmith," Kagome giving the man a compliment.

"Thank you for the compliment, come back and see us soon," the man liking Kagome, he thought she was nice young lady. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out, Sesshomaru made a mental note,

_This Sesshomaru doesn't normally give gifts but this sword is a fine piece and the miko's birthday is soon, I shall get her the piece and teach her how to use it the proper way, seen as she never had the chance to be taught by her father_.~ Sesshomaru thought silently to himself as he followed behind Inuyasha and the miko. When Kagome had all the clothes she needed they met up with her new parents.

"Are your brothers taking care of you?" Mr. Taisho smiling,

"Yes sir, I beat Inuyasha at a game of pool, I almost beat Sesshomaru, but he has skills I could only dream of possessing," Kagome seriously.

"That's because he learned from his old man, you guys choose what movie you want to watch, me and you mother are going to go curl up and watch this crazy love story," Mr. Taisho hugging up on Izayoi. Kagome and both of her new brothers made an ugly face together,

"You are fitting right in sweetheart, go, enjoy yourself," Izayoi giggling.

"How about the new X-Men movie?" Kagome suggested, a couple of teenagers her age came up behind Inuyasha,

"Hey, how did you get the stone wall to come out of his cave," Sango asked.

"Oh hey guys, this is our now sister, Kagome, she's having a birthday in a couple of days, ya should come to it," Inuyasha explained,

"Of course, we can't pass up a good birthday, Kagome, I warn you now, Miroku's hands like to wander," Sango leaning in to whisper to Kagome, Miroku took his opportunity to grab Sango's ass, Sesshomaru thought Miroku was despicable for doing such things to women. Miroku enjoyed his feeling of pleasure that he got every time he felt Sango's nice ass cheek in the palm of his hand but every time he did it the pleasure was short lived by the slap to the face from Sango.

"Sango, Miroku, when are ya guys going to settle, ya been at this for over a decade now, so, ya going to see the new X-Men movie with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell yeah, it should be good," Miroku explained, Sango was already talking with Kagome and it looked as if they were becoming really good friends.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can relate to the Wolverine, they both have claws," Miroku thought out loud, Sesshomaru huffed and paid the comment no mind, they all bought their tickets and some snacks and went to take their seats. During the movie Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru and he was just sharping his claws, she offered him some of her candy to be nice, Sesshomaru leaned into her ear,

"Dog demons such as I, do not eat such things," Sesshomaru slowly pulling away from her, Kagome felt a little chill go through her, she closed her eyes and without realizing it, she started to smile. Sesshomaru glanced at her, a new smell floated up his nose but it didn't stay very long, the smell of rain and a little bit of lavender, if he was in the mood for mating or if he had never learned to control his demon inside, he wouldn't waste a minute in taking Kagome as his own.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again," Kagome leaning into Sesshomaru's ear,

_She is apologizing for getting turned on by this Sesshomaru, she is an interesting miko_.~ Sesshomaru huffed. When the movie was finally over Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha home so they could hang out a little more and try to get to know Kagome a little more. Sango was getting Kagome to open up a little more, Kagome and Sango were looking at her new clothes,

"Wow, that's a pretty dress, you don't look like a girl that likes dresses, but this one looks like a dress worth wearing, so what do you want for your birthday," Sango sitting on the bed. Kagome shrugged,

"It would have been nice to at least know that my family loved me, that I wasn't a mistake," Kagome looking out the window. Sango walked over to her, she touched Kagome's shoulder,

"I'm fine Sango but thanks, its just, I'm an outsider, I have been from the time I was born and I'm an outsider in this family, they just want to protect me," Kagome shrugged as if it weren't really a big deal to her.

"Oh Kagome, its alright, you have friends now, me, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even the cold hearted dog demon himself, Sesshomaru, he doesn't protect just any human," Sango trying to liven her up a bit. Kagome huffed,

"Sesshomaru, right, he is probably protecting me because of his daddy told him to," Kagome explained.

"Yeah, but he hates humans you have already gotten a taste of that I assume," Sango asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha brought up the fact that the bastard that did that to my parents must be hard to put away, but they don't owe me anything," Kagome explained confused.

"Maybe its because you really did make an impression on one of them," Sango explained,

"Maybe, I don't know, so this birthday bash thing, I'm guessing it's a ball type thing," Kagome sighed,

"Yeah, and by the way you sound, you aren't looking very excited about it," Sango laughing a little.

"I don't like being dressed up and I don't like drawing attention to myself," Kagome strongly,

"Well technically, you'll be 16 and that is the mating age so they are probably going to have the potential men and demons at your party, but you don't have to mate, you can date them, find out a little more about them," Sango smirked.

"I guess I will have to go through with it then," Kagome explained,

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will prepare you for it, me and Miroku should get going though, it was really good to hang out with you," Sango hugging Kagome, she hugged Sango back and knew from then on that she and Sango would be best of friends.

"Hey Sango, I think you and Miroku would be a cute couple, you should consider giving him a chance, he seems to like you, just a point of suggestion to one friend," Kagome shrugged. Sango smirked,

"I have given some thought to it, and I do kind of like him, its just, the grabbing and asking other women to bare his children, I don't think he could handle just one woman," Sango explained,

"Why don't you try talking to him, tell him the rules of dating you," Kagome suggested. Sango smiled,

"That might work, you seem to know the dating game," Sango walking to the door,

"I just know from the web," Kagome shrugged.

"Then you must have a lot of useful knowledge of everything," Sango explained, Kagome smirked,

"I know a good sword when I see one," Kagome strongly,

"Then that's all that you really need to know, well that and how to wield one, anyhow, I'll see you tomorrow maybe," Sango walking out.

"Here, I will walk you out," Kagome coming with her,

"Hey, Miroku, lets go," Sango knocking on Inuyasha's door, Inuyasha opened the door, Sango and Kagome both could see Miroku was feasting his eyes on a dirty magazine.

"Miroku!" Sango growled, Miroku's head shot up,

"Huh," Miroku smiling, he saw Sango getting upset.

"I'm not good enough for you anymore?" Sango screamed,

"Oh Sango, no, you don't let me get much pleasure," Miroku whined.

"Come on, its time to go," Sango growled,

"Be easy on him Sango," Kagome patting Sango on the shoulder.

"I told you," Sango whispered,

"Just talk to him," Kagome seriously, she walked them to the door and said goodbye and closed the doors. Sesshomaru stood there behind her,

"No, weaknesses huh?" Sesshomaru asked strongly,

"Just being conversational, it does get lonely sometimes, but I can not afford to be friends or have anyone close, if you really know who done it and if you are really and truly protecting me and not because your father told you to then you know that anyone who gets involve or gets close to me they will die," Kagome strongly and walked away, she glanced in his room as she walked by and noticed her room was in between Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's.

_~Protected all the way around.~ _Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door,

"Hey, come on in," Inuyasha laying on the bed,

"I actually thought you might want to show me around maybe," Kagome asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha getting up, he walked Kagome around, showing her the huge dojo, the indoor swimming pool, the game room and the workout room.

"Nice place, where is the library, I know you guys have one," Kagome looking around.

"That's the last stop," Inuyasha smirked, they walked to the library and it was three stories high and full of books. Kagome walked inside and walked to the center and closed her eyes and took a deep breath in,

"What are ya doing?" Inuyasha confused,

"Don't you smell them, the books, old and new, its such a great smell," Kagome finally opening her eyes.

"I know you don't fully appreciate books as much as I do but every time I wanted adventures I went to the books, I have been all over, I have even been to the past in my grandmother's stories about you and Sesshomaru and your family, that's why I don't fear any of you, even Sesshomaru, your father, Sesshomaru and even you are beautiful creatures, you guys care, there are places for you guys, you're a family, I don't belong, I've always been an outsider," Kagome walking around in the library.

"Kagome, ya are apart of this family now, ya are our sister, ya belong to this family, hell ya aren't a normal human either, ya are a priestess the jewel sharp because ya put up that barrier to protect ya self against Sesshomaru, ya can protect ya self, ya just need to be taught how, me and Sesshomaru can do that, we have the space to do it, come on, lets go back to the dojo, I want to see what you do know," Inuyasha explained. Kagome followed Inuyasha into the dojo room.


	5. Showing hidden talent

Inuyasha picked up a long staff and threw it to Kagome she caught it and twirled it around her head and swung it down on the ground and it rested under her armpit, and motioned for Inuyasha to come at her. Inuyasha smirked and picked up a long staff and went after her. She blocked all of his attacks and jumped and flipped over him and poke him in the gut sending him to the floor but she heard someone behind her and blocked the attack and twirled around and started throwing attacks really quickly, The Great Dog Demon Inu no Taisho smirked, he was loving the show till Sesshomaru laid her out on the floor.

"Enough Sesshomaru, take her upstairs to her room, strip her and make sure you didn't break anything and clean your mess up," his father boomed. Sesshomaru growled and huffed,

"Fine but you were the one that told me to do it," Sesshomaru gently picking Kagome up and taking her up to her room.

**In Kagome's Room **

Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the bed and walked to the bathroom to get a cold damp cloth when he returned and sat on the edge of the bed, her wounds were healing by themselves. Sesshomaru just watched, slowly Kagome started coming around.

"Lie still, do you hurt anywhere else," Sesshomaru coldy. Kagome stared at him, she moved her fingers and toes, she took a deep breathe and nodded,

"I'm fine Sesshomaru, you tell your father thank you," Kagome getting up. Sesshomaru let her go, he walked into his room and laid on his bed he picked up the journal and begin to read Rin's words. He didn't know what he had done, as he read Rin's words there was something starting to run down his face, he took his hand and wipe his face,

"Why, why am I crying, these are just meaningless words," Sesshomaru confused.

"Rin had a bigger effect on you, more than you realize, listen, dinner is ready and you know if you ever want to talk about any of this, which I'm sure you don't, you could come and talk with me," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru stared at her with glossy eyes, he simply nodded and laid the book down.

_~This miko couldn't possibly know that Rin held a place within this Sesshomaru, why does she seem to be concerned about this Sesshomaru?~ _Sesshomaru confused, he shook himself from his thoughts and changed into his old attire from the feudal era and walked down to the dinning room. Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at him, he just walked over to the fridge and grabbed some hot sake and walked outside on the covered deck.

"What's up with him," Inuyasha confused,

"He was reading Rin's journal, that little girl must have held a big apart of Sesshomaru, does he realize that he is falling apart?" Kagome asked Inuyasha,

"He does this very often, sometimes when he loses another child, or its just that he is thinking about Rin, I'm starting to be very concerned for him, all due reality he is much more mentally stronger than this," Mr. Taisho explained to Kagome with a very concerned look on his face and his hands folding on his lap.

_~I need to show him the family pictures, where she lived and where she now rest.~ _Kagome getting too caught up in thinking.

"Is there anything wrong sweetheart," Mr. Taisho seeing the thinking expression on her face,

"I kind of got in an argument earlier and told him of Rin's death, I was, am, her granddaughter," Kagome explained. Mr. Taisho stared,

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, do you have any pictures of your family, of Rin, maybe it would help," Mr. Taisho trying to solve his son's depression.

"I was told to give him her journal, I don't know if it will help him or not," Kagome eating along with the rest of the family. The table was silent,

"Maybe if my room wasn't down the same hall as his room, maybe that would ease him a little better," Kagome suggested,

"No, we are a family, he'll just need to get used to that fact," Mr. Taisho shot back quite roughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Kagome bowing her head.

"Sweetheart, I apologize, you are trying to make things better for my son and no one has ever been quite out of their way to do that for my son, but you are his family too, he'll get used to it, just stay out of his way, give him a little space and this should resolve itself," Mr. Taisho strongly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Izayoi, she became pissed off,

"All due respect Mrs. Taisho didn't you say that everyone helps each other in this family with their problems, Mr. Taisho, your son needs someone through this, he may be strong but even the strong needs some help once in their life, I for one am not going to sit by and let him sulk for the rest of his life!" Kagome strongly, she removed herself from the table and ran upstairs. Sesshomaru had heard everything that Kagome had argued with his father,

_~Maybe its time this Sesshomaru did get help, but it wont be from that miko, maybe in a way she does understand this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru sitting on the swing and drink all the hot sake but for a demon it never took affect on him but it relaxed him sometimes and helped him sleep.


	6. Sleepless in The Taisho's

_Kagome couldn't sleep, she had bought a bikini and now she decided to go for a swim. After she had changed into her swimming suit she walked down the hall, she found Sesshomaru's door cracked, she wanted to check and see how he was doing so she pushed the door open and didn't find him anywhere, on her way out she found a file laying on his computer desk. _

_~My parents case, is he still working on it?~ _Kagome grabbed the file and sat down on Sesshomaru's bed. Slowly she sifted through the papers and found horrifying pictures of her parents,

"You do not respect this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. Kagome closed the file and laid the file back down where it recently had laid.

"I'm sorry, I just, I got sidetracked," Kagome bowing and leaving his room.

_~She got sidetracked? She was merely checking up on me, but why would she care about this demon?~ _Sesshomaru watching her walk away. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's journal and decided to go to the library.

***************

Kagome found the swimming pool and laid her towel on the chair and got on the diving board and dove in. Though Kagome never knew how to swim she took a leap of faith anyway. As Sesshomaru neared the library he had an urge to run to the pool, he flew off in the direction and once he entered the room he found Kagome on the bottom of the pool, he never took a second to think about it, he jumped in and swam down to her, he grabbed the miko up and appeared on the side of the pool.

_~This miko does not know how to swim, why would she jump into the pool?~ _Sesshomaru confused, he felt of her pulse, she didn't have one. Sesshomaru started mouth to mouth on Kagome, a few minutes of doing this and still nothing.

"Come on you cursed woman, breath!" Sesshomaru harshly, he punched her chest hard, she started coughing up the water, Sesshomaru held her head up so she couldn't get choked on it.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome hugging him and out of breath, it took a few minutes but Sesshomaru hugged her back,

"Calm yourself," Sesshomaru strongly,

"I'm fine, I guess the computer can't teach someone to swim," Kagome shrugged.

"Wait here," Sesshomaru disappearing, he soon reappeared and was wearing a pair of trunks,

"Come," Sesshomaru having his hand out for her, she stared at him, she slowly took his hand and he led her to the pool, he walked into the pool with her,

"What are you doing?" Kagome confused,

"Just listen to this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru pulling her close to him, Kagome swallowed hard, she looked so serious, he got her in his arms and taught her the back stroke first.

"Lay on your stomach now," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome stared at him,

"Trust me," Sesshomaru growled, slowly she laid in his arms on her belly, he taught her how to do front strokes and how to kick, finally he let her go by herself, she was swimming by herself! Sesshomaru stood by and watched her, he smirked at how fast she had learned to swim. When Kagome was done she swam underwater to Sesshomaru, she jumped up and sat on the side, there was an awkward silence between them,

"Um, thank you Sesshomaru, you know, for teaching me how to swim, I want to take you somewhere, but I don't want to add to your depression, and I'm also sorry for…" Kagome was cut off.

"There is no need for that, but if it has to do with Rin, take me, it can only help me move on," Sesshomaru pulling himself up out of the pool.

"So you want me to take you, right now?" Kagome confused, Sesshomaru nodded,

"Alright, I just need to go change," Kagome getting up and wrapping the towel around her, Sesshomaru hugged her again and he flew her to her room.

"Wow, nice trick, can I get dressed in private, please?" Kagome nicely, Sesshomaru nodded, he walked out and into his room. Kagome came out in a party shirt and pants and some heels, she found Sesshomaru waiting for her in the hallway. He was dressed in some fancy clothes, a nice thin white long sleeve shirt that buttoned up and a pair of slacks with boots, he put his finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet. Kagome quietly walked to Sesshomaru and hugged him, he flew out to his bike and pushed the bike out of the driveway and then started it up and drove out heading to Rin's home.


	7. A stroll down memory lane

Sesshomaru parked the bike in the back, Kagome took a deep breath and got off the bike, Sesshomaru saw Kagome having a hard time with seeing the house. Slowly he moved off the bike and walked onto the porch, he grabbed Kagome's wrist, she turned around,

"I'm fine Sesshomaru, I just, I cant find the damn key," Kagome growled,

"Miko, calm yourself," Sesshomaru turning the knob and unlocking the door with his strength, he snapped on the lights. Kagome leaned on the doorway,

"It is the same as it was, this is where I lived for a little while, my grandmother was the only one that really took care of me, she is the only one that made me feel loved," Kagome slowly walking in, Sesshomaru knew now that she really didn't feel loved or cared for.

"Rin was a beautiful child, she lightened up my life and I blame myself for everything, I shouldn't have left her with Jaken, why is this Sesshomaru opening up like this, this isn't me," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, Rin is releasing this from you, she doesn't want you to be in the stress that you are in," Kagome softly.

"She is right Sesshomaru, please don't live this way, don't blame yourself, please, there are some good times we had together, remember how I used to pick flowers for you and give Jaken such a hard time, you know I actually saw you smile once or twice, you actually have a great smile Sesshomaru, my dear Kagome, I am sorry I had to leave you, your parents loved you, they wanted the best for you, they worked so hard to give you everything," Rin explained. Kagome got pissed off,

"I never asked for anything from them, I was a baby, I never wanted a damn thing from them, just for them to love me, not to pawn me off to someone else, to let someone else raise me," Kagome turning and walking out of the house. Sesshomaru watched her leave.

"I have a request of you," Rin softly, he slowly looked at Rin's ghost, she was just as he remembered, a small loving child, the child that had weaseled her way in his life and ice cold heart.

"This Sesshomaru will do anything for his ward," Sesshomaru strongly,

"You need to let go of me, let go of this depression, let Kagome help you, in return, help her, she needs someone stable, everyone has left her, she has grown cold, just as you were once, its hard for her to trust anyone, lean on each other, care for each other, be her prince, show her that you can be trusted," Rin seriously.

"Her father is still alive, he is in hiding, and there is no way to put the guy who once so long ago took her parents away from her, this Sesshomaru can not protect her all the time, he couldn't protect you Rin, and he can only do so much," Sesshomaru explained.

"Do everything you can for her, you need to find a way to let her see her father," Rin explained as she laid a flower in his hand, then kissed his forehead,

"Goodbye Sesshomaru, I love you, daddy," Rin's voice fading away with the rest of her ghostly form. Sesshomaru smiled,

"Goodbye my daughter," Sesshomaru claimed softly as his voice started to crack, a single tear fell from his golden amber eyes. Remembering that Kagome had ran out in huff, he slowly pulled himself off the couch, carrying the flower in his clutched fist, he walked out the back, finding Kagome on the old rickety porch swing. Carefully he approached her not wanting her to run away, slowly he moved to sit next to her, for a long time there was nothing but silence, except for the swing cracking where the chains had held it up.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru strongly,

"Of course Sesshomaru, just a little pissed at everyone for leaving me behind, you want to see some family photos?" Kagome a bit testy, she didn't leave room for him to answer she simply jumped up and walked into the house, he stoically followed her in the house.

"Make yourself comfortable," Kagome remembering where the photos were. Slowly she came and curled up on the couch with Sesshomaru,

_~She is sitting far too close to this Sesshomaru.~_ Sesshomaru growling.

"I'm sorry if I bother your sense of smell," Kagome moving away from him a little, he surprised himself by putting his muscular arm around her and pulling her close. Kagome lost her breath for a few minutes and Sesshomaru felt her tense up,

_~There's that smell again she must be really attracted to this Sesshomaru.~_ Sesshomaru smirked,

_~My god Kagome, you have to stop getting turned on when your this close to him, I hope he doesn't smell my arousal.~_ Kagome glancing at him, he still had the smirk on his face. Kagome's cheeks were flushed.

"I…I'm sorry," Kagome having yet to open the photo book. Sesshomaru just kept his arm around her and carefully opened the book, the first picture he came to was Rin's and a man's photo.

"That's my grandpa, he died before I ever got a chance to really know him," Kagome explained, there were pages filled with Rin and the man's pictures.

"I think Rin loved her life, though I think she was trying to hold on till she could see you one last time, she was happy as a child when she told me the adventures she had with you," Kagome's voice cracking. Sesshomaru's arm held her tighter, it was his silent way of trying to comfort her, he flipped another page,

"That's my mom, my, well, Rin's daughter," Kagome smirked to keep from crying. Sesshomaru looked through the rest of the pictures of her mother growing up, then when they finished that book they moved to the next,

"This is mom on her wedding day, she looks so beautiful," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru flipped through the book.

"That's me and mom, my father delivered me because they were afraid to have me in the hospital because of how I am," Kagome explained, he flipped the next page and it was empty.

_~No more photos of her and her parents, that's really sad.~_ Sesshomaru growled,

"Its alright Sesshomaru, I have accepted the fact I am a halfbreed, there wasn't enough time for pictures and a happy life for me," Kagome explained, she got up off the couch, but Sesshomaru pulled her back down. Kagome sat there staring at him,

"This Sesshomaru does not know what it feels like to not have any family but you belong to this family now, this Sesshomaru knows you're strong, and also knows that you are a very smart miko, but do you realize your mother held something inside her and passed it on to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What would that be, the jewel that used to exist in your time, yeah grandma told the stories of it, she told me I carried it inside of me, but I don't want no part of it," Kagome harshly,

"Kagome, calm yourself, please," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Why should I, I have all the right in the world to be pissed, to be coldhearted, to shut myself away from people, I never had parents that cared about me like you have always had, no photos of me growing up, and the only one that did care is gone, 6 ft. underground," Kagome screaming.

"Then take it out on this Sesshomaru, come on throw all your anger out on me," Sesshomaru wanting her to falter, wanted to see her cry, to mourn the loss in her life that she never had the chance to.

"No, I wont," Kagome harshly, she turned to walk away,

"Miko, don't you walk away," Sesshomaru harshly,

"I have all the right in the world to walk away," Kagome's tone deathly icy, Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her down on the couch, he hovered over her,

"Rin loved you, that has to count for something, get your ass up," Sesshomaru pulling her up and making her leave the house, he turned the lights all off and locked the door behind him. When he turned around Kagome was nowhere to be seen,

_~Damn miko, she has so much anger inside.~_ Sesshomaru growled,

_~Can you blame her, her parents only saw her when they wanted to, they never loved her.~_ his demon beast fighting on Kagome's side. Sesshomaru smelt her running through the woods, he flew through the woods and ignored his beast side, he landed in front of Kagome, she wasn't watching where she was running and hit Sesshomaru dead on,

"Kagome, you listen to me, right now, you can not run away from us, you can not run away from the past, you will be killed, do you want to die, like the rest of your family, that will happen, heed this warning, do not trust anyone," Sesshomaru grabbing both of her wrists and shaking her,

"I don't trust anyone already," Kagome screaming, Sesshomaru licked his lips.

"This Sesshomaru has earned your trust Kagome, he has saved your life, give everyone else in this family the chance to be trusted, we will not let this guy touch you, if that happens, if he lays a finger on you, you do not want to know how he will die," Sesshomaru coldly. Kagome saw the tensed look in his eyes, he was having a hard time keeping his beast at bay,

_~Why does he care, is he protecting me because I was, am apart of Rin?~_ Kagome staring back into his eyes,

_~She holds so much pain and hurt, wait a minute, I feel it now, she is dying, there's only a matter of time to save her, I cant give up on her, she will not become just a empty shell.~_ Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru embraced her in a hug,

"Don't you dare give up miko," Sesshomaru whispered strongly.

"You know who killed my parents, don't you," Kagome having her eyes closed tightly.

"This Sesshomaru has a good idea of who it may be, but I am not a 100% sure yet," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Train me, teach me how to kill," Kagome feeling his body tense up after she practically told him what to do. Kagome pulled away, she stared Sesshomaru in the eye, she opened her mouth to talk,

"So be it, you train from me, the way I say to, you will be pushed to the extremes, I will not train you lightly, in a two week period, you will be ten times stronger than what you are now," Sesshomaru sternly. Kagome nodded, Sesshomaru let go of her and led the way back to the bike, slowly Kagome followed him and slipped on behind him, Sesshomaru felt something when she wrapped her arms around him,

_~This Sesshomaru can not feel for this miko, this beast is crazy!~_ Sesshomaru taking off. It wasn't long till Sesshomaru pulled over, Kagome sat still, Sesshomaru got off the bike and helped her off, she knew not to ask questions, Sesshomaru knocked on the door and the restaurant owner opened the door. Sesshomaru put his hands together and bowed his head, Kagome did the same, she followed him inside the door, they were seated.


	8. midnight Snack bonding

"Nothing like a midnight snack huh?" Kagome looking around,

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered. The owner brought them both two hot sake pitchers and cups, Sesshomaru poured her a cup and himself a cup,

"Go on you could use it, just take it slow, first time for you is going to be a kicker," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome downed the whole cup, she made a face and coughed a little,

"You weren't joking, wow," Kagome laughing a little. Sesshomaru smirked and even let out a little laugh.

"You can actually smile, Rin was right, you have a beautiful smile," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru gave her a dirty look,

"Don't worry, I can keep your secret," Kagome smiling, they drank for about an hour,

"Guess you have a new drinking buddy now," Kagome shrugged, Sesshomaru's face turned to a cold expression.

"No, miko, you are not doing this, you're not even legal age, you are a fighter, a damn good one to start off with, you kicked the half-breed's ass, then turned around and fought me without hesitation," Sesshomaru smirked.

"I guess, I was just trying to follow the moves from the internet," Kagome explained,

"Well, you have taught yourself well," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome drank some more,

"I like to learn, its fun… Sesshomaru, this 16th birthday party, I don't have to mingle with the men or male demons do I?" Kagome asked a bit skittish.

"Its what I did, only they were women, but you do not have to marry any of them or mate with them, why, don't you want to feel beautiful?" Sesshomaru confused.

"I don't want to be center of attention, I just want a small get together, with you and Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha, I mean what if I fall down the stairs, I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself," Kagome getting freaked out about it.

"Calm yourself woman, I wont let you fall down the stairs," Sesshomaru asking for another hot sake pitcher,

"Are you telling me that you are escorting me to all these people and demons?" Kagome confused.

"Actually presenting you to them, I'm considered your older brother and the stronger one, Inuyasha of course will have the second dance after I dance with you and followed by our father and then the male suitors will come and ask you, but be in mind you will need to respect them as much as possible," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome growled,

"Please, don't make me do this," Kagome begged,

"This is tradition, there is no way out of it," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome fell silent, she just stared at her hot sake in her cup, Sesshomaru's hand went under her chin and lifted it,

_~She is scared, nervous even, she thinks she's going to be treated as a piece of meat.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Kagome, look at me, do you honestly think I would let these men treat you so dirty?" Sesshomaru still having his hand under her chin,

"No, but, they are business clients also, aren't they?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but you are apart of this family, we are well respected and those who do not respect us are punished, Kagome, no one is going to harm you, if you want I can slip you a drink the night of the ball, it should calm your nerves and Inuyasha and myself are going to be right there, including my father and guards," Sesshomaru explained to try to make her feel a bit more protected. Kagome just drank her sake,

"I guess it helps to know I will be protected," Kagome shrugged.

"I'll keep my eyes wide open and on you the entire time, you wont have anything to worry about," Sesshomaru drinking some more,

"I just have a bad feeling about it," Kagome explained.

"I cannot calm you with any of my words, let the hot sake do it, you'll feel better," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome took the hot sake pitcher and drank it all, Sesshomaru stared, Kagome swallowed all of it and sat the pitcher down, she started coughing her head off. Sesshomaru came over and patted her on the back,

"Damn woman, this Sesshomaru told you to take it slow," Sesshomaru having a little shock in his voice.

"I have never been so stressed out this much before," Kagome choked out,

"It will take a few minutes for that sake to kick in if it even takes affect on you, come on, I know of something that always works," Sesshomaru leaving $100 tip and paying the owner a $100 for his time, Sesshomaru came back to the table and picked Kagome up in his arms.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like humans or mikos you sure are being a gentleman to me," Kagome smirked,

"Sake calms me, besides, as much as you have drank, if it even takes you more than likely will not remember any of this," Sesshomaru putting Kagome on in the front.

"You can not drive us home, you drank," Kagome thought out loud,

"I don't get drunk it just relaxes me," Sesshomaru getting on and taking off.


	9. What has Sesshomaru done?

Sesshomaru pulled in quietly and disappeared with Kagome and reappeared in her room without alerting anyone.

"Get your bikini on," Sesshomaru leaving, Kagome laughed inside as she put her swimming suit on,

_~Sesshomaru isn't as bad as I thought he was, we are actually getting along.~ _Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru waited outside her door for her with two towels, she slowly cracked the door and found he was waiting on her.

"Lets go," Kagome hugging him, he disappeared and reappeared at the indoor hot tub. Kagome stumbled away from him, he caught her before she fell,

"Told you about the sake, are you alright?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I feel light headed and drowsy," Kagome's body falling limp in his arms, Sesshomaru huffed,

_~Damn, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself,

_~You'll have to undress her, she can not wear that to bed.~ _his beast informed her. Sesshomaru growled a little and disappeared and reappeared in Kagome's room. Sesshomaru laid her on the bed and grabbed her some comfortable clothes to put on and slowly untied her bikini top, he tried his best to respect her while he changed her clothes.

_~Why am I attracted to this miko, she is only 15 years old, she is just a child!~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself,

"Tonight was a bad idea," Sesshomaru explained to the sleeping miko. Slowly he pulled the covers over her and stayed by her side in case she woke up and felt sick. Sesshomaru fell asleep in the chair by her side, he had hoped to remove himself from her room before morning but that wasn't the case.

* * *

**Morning Came **

Inuyasha was the first to walk into the room to find Sesshomaru asleep in the chair.

_~Poor guy, I bet he came in here because of Rin, he is probably reminded by Kagome.~ _Inuyasha thought to himself, he left them both alone, and went to the bathroom to take a shower seen as it was the perfect chance to get a hot shower but it was soon interrupted. A blood curled scream came from Kagome's room, Inuyasha jumped out of the shower and without a towel he busted into the room, Kagome was in the floor hanging onto the bed sheets and curled into a ball. Sesshomaru's ears were ringing,

"Miko, what is wrong with you," Sesshomaru losing patience with her screaming.

"Who are you people?" Kagome shaking, Inuyasha's eyes dotted in shock,

"Ya gave her sake! What the hell is wrong with ya, Kagome, ya safe here, we aren't going to hurt ya," Inuyasha calmly,

"Brother, put some clothes on and lock the door on your way out, if Izayoi and father get wind of this they will have my head," Sesshomaru directed, Kagome got wild and bolted for the door, she ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to Sesshomaru's bike and sped off. Sesshomaru flew after her,

_~This Sesshomaru is in trouble now, what the hell was this Sesshomaru thinking?~ _Sesshomaru growled at himself, luckily Kagome rode through the woods instead of the highway, but then he saw it, the cliff, she was speeding right for it, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her and she broke hard, sending her flying into Sesshomaru, his bike slid off the cliff and he toppled over with Kagome in his arms. Slowly Sesshomaru sat up with her in his arms and saw she had been skinned up and thorns had ripped her apart.

"Kagome, you are safe this Sesshomaru wont hurt you," Sesshomaru putting both of his hands to her head and giving her her memories back. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap,

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of concern in his voice, she just hugged him tight,

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome softly,

"I…" Sesshomaru just nodded,

"Was I seeing things or was your brother naked in my room?" Kagome confused,

"You more than likely scared the shit out of him," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I'm just thankful you are well, we'll have to do some covering up, just tell Izayoi and father you had a bad dream and took off, they will ban this Sesshoamru from you if you don't," Sesshomaru checking her cuts.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Kagome nodding, she got up and stumbled back down, Sesshomaru simply picked her up in his arms and disappeared and reappeared back in the living room. Izayoi was there checking her all over,

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked as tears ran down her face. Sesshomaru walked away,

"I'm fine, I just had another nightmare and I was startled to find Sesshomaru in my room and I bolted, I'm sorry," Kagome softly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mr. Taisho asked,

"If it hadn't been for your son Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be alive and breathing Mr. Taisho," Kagome strongly.

"Then you owe him your life," Mr. Taisho explained, Kagome walked away, "You have no idea," Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru had already grabbed the shower before Kagome could get to it but of course like usual he left the door unlocked, Kagome didn't think about knocking before trying the door, all she wanted to do was to get a shower and wash the stench she had developed from the sake the night before, her powers had cloaked the smell of sake when she had lied to Izayoi and Mr. Taisho without her even knowing. Kagome had all her stuff ready to change into after her shower and walked into the bathroom, there the stoic creature stood, in only a pair of pants and drying his hair with a towel. Kagome was stunned beyond belief,

_~Oh my god, he is hot, very sculptured like the statues of gods.~ _Kagome thought silently.

~Hey look at that, the miko likes what she sees, she likes this Sesshomaru.~ his beast explained.

"You don't know of manners do you," Sesshomaru strongly,

"I, uh, of course not, I'm sorry, just, I'll be in my room," Kagome about to turn away,

"I'm finished, today you start your lessons," Sesshomaru slowly walking out with a long sleeve unbuttoned shirt on, Kagome's hand had a mind of its own, she felt of his rock hard chest and stomach, area, Sesshomaru swallowed hard,

_~What is this miko doing?~ _Sesshomaru giving her an ugly look,

"I'm…sorry," Kagome looking away,

"There's no harm in what you did," Sesshomaru leaving the bathroom. Kagome locked the door and leaned against it,

_~What is wrong with me, why did I just do that.~ _Kagome closing her eyes and putting her hands over her face, she took a deep breath and started to strip and take her shower. When she got out she dressed in a tank top and pants and tennis shoes, she came out of the bathroom drying her hair, she opened the door to her room, Sesshomaru was looking at the empty shelves,

"I brought back the photo books, you needed something from your past to remember, is that what you are wearing for your lessons?" Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome looked at her clothes.

"Do you wish for me to change?" Kagome asked strongly,

"You will need to wear the dress and whatever else you plan to wear on your birthday and meet me in the hall," Sesshomaru walking out, Kagome stood there for a minute,

"Sesshomaru, I …" Kagome being interrupted,

"I know," Sesshomaru shutting her door. Kagome changed and got everything ready but her hair wasn't done up, just brushed and in a pony tail, with her heels on her feet and her jewelry shinning and dress flowing down on the ground behind her, she picked it up and carried with her to the hall, Sesshomaru stood in his white long sleeve almost like a prince old timely white long sleeve shirt and black pressed slacks and in shiny shoes that were black. Kagome smirked,

"I still don't believe in princes, but you look great," Kagome explained.

"You look amazing," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, she had tingles running all over her, she smirked,

"Come on, now's not the time to get shy, you know this Sesshomaru, you have nothing to be nervous about," Sesshomaru disappearing with her into the ballroom.


	10. Practice makes perfect

Note: Hey, my loyal fans, how have you guys been, here is that next chapter im sure you have waited for ages now. Enjoy!

* * *

Once in the ballroom Sesshomaru and Kagome had entered the upstairs part of the ballroom,

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked behind two big double doors,

"As ready as I will ever be," Kagome coolly, Sesshomaru could smell the stress and tension she held inside.

"This is practice day, hopefully after today it will calm you down," Sesshomaru explained, he cracked the door to tell Inuyasha it was time by only nodding his head.

"Presenting the daughter of Inu no Taisho, Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha shouted, the butlers opened the doors and Sesshomaru and Kagome started to move across the floor and descend down the stairs. Inuyasha was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them, she saw Miroku and Sango off to the side smiling. Kagome was holding onto Sesshomaru's arm for dear life but her footing in the heel slipped and she fell on it.

"Shit," Kagome growled,

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru bending down,

"I can't do this, I will wind up making a fool out of your family," Kagome trying to stand but as soon as she put pressure on her foot she was about to fall again, Sesshomaru caught her and eased her down to look at her ankle.

"Kagome, we will get this right, this is our plans for the whole day, tonight this Sesshomaru has the perfect thing for you," Sesshomaru examining her ankle, Kagome winced.

"Your ankle is broken, you'll have to heal yourself," Sesshomaru glancing in her eyes.

"Could I not just go barefooted," Kagome growled as she was self healing her ankle,

"We will get you some slip ons and things will be better, for now, we are going to start over and you will do this barefooted," Sesshomaru sitting by her,

"Are you alright," everyone crowding around her.

"I am fine, I healed it," Kagome sighed,

"If it helps you look gorgeous," Miroku extending a hand out to help her up. Kagome smirked,

"I believe you are in enough trouble as it is with Sango," Kagome standing with the help of the railing. Miroku blushed a little as he shun away from Sango fearing he may get hit.

"No, Miroku is right you are very pretty," Sango smirking,

"Yeah well I don't think anyone will think that unless I do this without any flaws," Kagome huffed,

"Honey, its alright if you mess up a little, even we are not perfect," Izayoi explained.

"I just, I don't want to cause your family any disrespect by messing up," Kagome explained.

"No, you could never cause disrespect in that way," Izayoi explained giving Kagome a soft smile.

"I want things to go smooth tomorrow night," Kagome frustrated,

"Calm yourself, we will try again, till you get this right," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Yes, of course," Kagome heading back up the stairs with Sesshomaru, they did the walking down the stairs several times and then Sesshomaru did his dance with Kagome but she didn't know the least about ballroom dancing.

"Okay, lets try the simple box step waltz, then we'll go to the computer and see if we can't teach you this dance," Sesshomaru coolly. Kagome nodded as they began the simple box step waltz that she would be dancing with their father. With success she managed to get the dance down in an hour,

"Very good," Sesshomaru bowing, Kagome tried to curtsy but she stumbled at it.

"We have to work on that too," Sesshomaru running his claws through his hair, Kagome sighed,

"This will be the hardest day of my life," Kagome mumbled.

"Hey Shippo, you're just in time, you are a miracle worker with teaching ballroom dancing, Sesshomaru is going to be doing the Dream Waltz with Kagome at the ball tomorrow night, please, we really need your help," Inuyasha explained.

"No, the stupid failure of a miko over here needs your help," Kagome growled,

"I never said that, Kagome, you are far beyond stupid," Inuyasha trying to help her, she glanced up at Sesshomaru,

"You didn't have to say it," Kagome dragging herself up. Shippo came over,

"Izayoi, bring in the music, by the end of the day we will have Kagome being the bell of the ball," Shippo grabbed her waist and hand and started to do a fast waltz with her. She was all over the place, Shippo quickly stopped before either of the two were hurt.

"I see we will have to take this slowly, good thing I brought my ballroom tapes, they will come in handy, I guess while we wait for the music we'll go watch these videos, come along dance partners," Shippo shouted to Kagome and Sesshomaru, they grumbled and followed the family's long time good demon friend to the library to watch the videos. By the end of the day Kagome was ready for the big day. Izayoi had took numerous pictures of her sons with their new sibling, they were all cute together but she saw the way Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other, it was the same look that she had given her husband countless of times before, she could tell they loved each other, no matter how hard Kagome and Sesshomaru tried not to admit to themselves they were in love and Izayoi knew it.


	11. Relaxation

Kagome was exhausted physically and mentally, she had learned so much in one day, and her legs and arm muscles hurt from being in the same spot for so long.

"Sesshomaru, can you carry me to my bedroom?" Kagome holding onto the railing, he stared at her, he could smell the exhaustion pouring off of her in waves, the scent of tension also poured from her. Slowly he grabbed her up and carried her in his arms and orbed to her bedroom.

"Come you need to put your bathing suit on, this Sesshomaru is giving you some relaxation time tonight," Sesshomaru walking to the doorway,

"Sesshomaru, why were you so cold today?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, he looked out through his peripheral vision,

"Because you are a miko and this Sesshomaru is a yokai," Sesshomaru walking out and shutting the door.

_~What does that have to do with anything?~_ Kagome confused, she slowly undressed and put her bathing suit on, she had grew upset that he had made that comment, but went to greet him anyway. Sesshomaru could smell a smoky scent mixed with a rose scent.

_~She is pissed at this Sesshomaru, but why?~_ Sesshomaru confused as he stood there with his trunks on and some towels.

"I can walk just fine," Kagome growled out. As she stumbled and almost fell, Sesshomaru caught her and orbed down to the hot tub.

"I said I was fine, I am not some weak human," Kagome spat out,

"Kagome, what is your problem?" Sesshomaru trying to figure out why she was acting so deranged.

"You hate humans, isn't that what you were saying earlier, that you were yokai and I was miko, why else would you have said it," Kagome a bit testy. Sesshomaru shook his head no,

"Then why would you say something like that, I thought we were getting along great," Kagome confused. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her aggressively, Kagome was shocked, but she started kissing him back, he jerked away. Kagome savored the taste on her lips, Sesshomaru stared at her,

"Now, do you understand?" Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome jerked back into reality.

"I understand, we can not be together, it can't happen, all because of who we are," Kagome almost in a whisper,

"Come on," Sesshomaru leading her into the hot tub. Kagome sat across from him, she didn't know how to talk to him now, she figured she should apologize for blowing up so she did,

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," Kagome glancing at him and adverting her eyes,

"There is nothing you should apologize for," Sesshomaru strongly, slowly he started rubbing her feet. Kagome leaned her head back on the side of the hot tub and groaned,

"This is a very nice gift, thank you Sesshomaru, and I have to apologize for blowing up, I had no idea that you felt the same way about me, as I do you," Kagome softly.

"I guess no one can help who they fall in love with," Sesshomaru thinking,

"Maybe like your father, your father seems happy with Izayoi and in my book Izayoi seems alright, you can't blame her for taking the spot of where your mother should be, just give her the chance, you told me to give them all one but you keep away from Izayoi," Kagome noticed.

"Do you know why this Sesshomaru stays away, do you know why my father spends so much time with her and us, its because she is dying, the healers keep giving her treatment but its not working, its called Cancer," Sesshomaru sighed as he stared at her foot. Kagome gasped,

"She can't die, maybe I can help," Kagome freaking, Sesshomaru smirked,

"Look at you, you are caring," Sesshomaru still rubbing her feet.

"I'm serious Sesshomaru, I have lost too many people that seemed to care about me, I wont stand for losing anyone else," Kagome a bit harshly.

"If the healers can not heal her what makes you think you can?" Sesshomaru working on Kagome's lower calf muscles.

"I am a miko and if I do carry this jewel then I should have the power to flush out the cancer, I've got to try, she is all I have ever known as a mother, she has been good to me," Kagome harshly to keep from exploding into tears. Sesshomaru understood perfectly of where she was coming from.

"This Sesshomaru will be nicer to her but he can not get close to her," Sesshomaru coldly.

"We wont lose her Sesshomaru," Kagome touching his crescent moon marking,

"There is no way you can make that promise," Sesshomaru not raising his voice but he didn't look at her either. When they finished in the hot tub Sesshomaru orbed Kagome to her room,

"Change out of your swimming suit and lie on your stomach on the bed and wrap the blanket around you, this Sesshomaru has something that will relax your muscles," Sesshomaru shutting the door. Kagome nodded and did as she was told. When Sesshomaru knocked on the door, Kagome opened it, Sesshomaru stood there and stared her down at her wearing the silk crimson sheet around her body. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and stepped in the room, Kagome went and laid down on her bed, Sesshomaru shut and locked the door. Slowly he took his long sleeved buttoned up shirt off and only wore his silk black pajama pants, he proceeded with rubbing a type of a strong smelling lotion onto his hands and cloaked himself as a human so his claws would be kept out of the way.

"Put your arms down by your side," Sesshomaru ordered, Kagome silently put her arms down by her side.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," Kagome grunted in pleasure as he rubbed her sore leg muscles,

"Forget about it, just clear your mind and relax," Sesshomaru tired of talking. Kagome cleared her mind or tried to anyways but she thought about Izayoi's sickness. Sesshomaru was finished with her legs and moved to her lower back but not before pulling a blanket up over her butt and legs then he pulled the silk sheet back and put some lotion on his hands and rubbed her lower back, Kagome fell asleep during the process, Sesshomaru finished up with her arms and shoulders. Gently he pulled the covers up over her back so she wouldn't get cold, he laid down beside of her to watch her sleep.

_~She is becoming apart of this family, it's a shame she will lose another person that really does care.~_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he gently pushed her hair back after removing the cloak from himself.


	12. Remembering Memories

Sesshomaru was groggy when he when he woke up, he found himself lying next to Kagome, a new scent drifted up his nose, a honey scent,

_~She is sleeping so peaceful, this Sesshomaru wont bother her.~ _Sesshomaru slowly getting up, he orbed to his room so he wouldn't disturb her. He dressed and orbed to the mall he bought the sword Kagome had picked out in the store. When he reached his home he went in search of his father, he found him in the study,

"This Sesshomaru needs you to engrave something on here for Kagome," Sesshomaru laying the sword on his father's desk.

"It is a beautiful piece, you picked a good gift," his father patting him on the back.

"Kagome picked this piece out, father, Kagome knows about Izayoi, she is determined to save her," Sesshomaru explained. Taisho looked at his son a bit upset,

"She is family, she has the right to know what goes on in this family," Sesshomaru stoically, Taisho nodded and gave his son a small smile.

"You love her don't you," Taisho could see it in his eyes that he loved her and the fact that Sesshomaru never came and talked to his father calmly.

"No, of course not," Sesshomaru quickly hardening his eyes,

"Tomorrow, bring her to me and we will see if she can heal Izayoi, now, what would you like me to engrave on this fine piece?" Taisho asked.

"I want you to put on there the family seal and the words: "Always here for you," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Alright, I'll take this to the shop," Taisho wrapping it back up, he stood to leave to room,

"Don't let Kagome know about it, this Sesshomaru will chose when to give her the gift," Sesshomaru following his father out. When Sesshomaru came back into Kagome's room she was already gone, he tracked her scent to the shower.

_~Good, she is up, maybe this Sesshomaru can take her horseback riding to calm her down for tonight.~ _Sesshomaru thinking as he leaned against the bathroom door, apparently Kagome had not shut the door good enough to latch and Sesshomaru fell through the door and almost hit the floor but he fell into something rather soft,

"Hey, what are you doing, checking to see where I was huh?" Kagome smiling as she held him up from falling. Sesshomaru was speechless as he pushed himself up,

"Um, I was just wondering where you went to and this Sesshomaru was going to ask if you would like to join him in horseback riding?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome gave him a smile,

"I would love to, just let me get some clothes on," Kagome standing there by the doorway, Sesshomaru stepped out of the way. Kagome blushed a little and walked to her room and shut the door. There came a loud group of laughter from behind him, Sesshomaru started growling before he turned around fully, when he did turned all the way around he saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha standing in the doorway and laughing at him.

"Have any of you thought of getting gifts for Kagome?" Sesshomaru taking their mind off of what they were thinking and watching them all run off, he stood there smirking,

_~This Sesshomaru always has the last laugh.~ _Sesshomaru huffed, he waited for Kagome in the hallway. When she finally opened the door, she gave Sesshomaru a beautiful smile,

"This Sesshomaru did not know you were that strong," Sesshomaru breaking the silence between them.

"Impressed," Kagome smiling,

"Just interested in you," Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome grabbed his arm,

"And I am interested in you, not your body or markings but by the way you change every minute, like catching me off guard with your emotions, can I ask you something?" Kagome wanting to know.

"Lets get outside first," Sesshomaru walking her down to the front door and opening the door for her,

"Thank you," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru nodded. They got halfway to the large stable,

"Go ahead, ask me your question," Sesshomaru all ears.

"Why do you protect me now, is it still because of your father or do you do it because you care for me now," Kagome glancing at him,

"I do it now because this Sesshomaru cares a lot about you and it was never this Sesshomaru's father that wanted him to protect you," Sesshomaru explained.

"Then who told you to protect me," Kagome approaching the stables,

"This Sesshomaru promised the person that you would find out when the time was right," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Fine," Kagome softly,

"So why are we going horseback riding?" Kagome trying to forget she asked,

"This Sesshomaru wishes to show you our land and to try to ease you for tonight," Sesshomaru walking her into the stable.

"Good plan," Kagome smirked,

"So, do you wish to ride your own, or do you wish to ride with this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru hanging onto the stable stall,

"Can I ride with you," Kagome smirking, he caught the smell of rain and lavender again.

"Kagome, does this Sesshomaru need to remind you that you and him can never be," Sesshomaru coldly. Kagome cloaked her aura from him,

"I know but I still would like to ride with you," Kagome sounding a bit disappointed, he nodded, he brought his horse out of the stall, it was an Arabian black stallion. Kagome smiled,

"Hey boy, you are handsome," Kagome rubbing the horse's neck, Sesshomaru was shocked his horse was a stallion and had somewhat of a temper but around Kagome he just tried eating her hair.

"Hey," Kagome taking a hair band and pulling it up in a pony tail, the horse kneeled down for Kagome and Sesshomaru,

"You have a way with animals," Sesshomaru smirked, he got up and held his hand out for Kagome and helped her onto the horse.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked,

"Arabian nights," Sesshomaru strongly,

"That's pretty," Kagome hanging onto his waist, she had started gently rubbing Sesshomaru's stomach with her fingers through the gaps of the button up shirt touching his bare flesh. Sesshomaru seemed to purr, he loved it, but he had to stop her, slowly he pulled her hand away and held it. They trotted along the line of their property till they came to a waterfall, Kagome gasped,

"This is breathtaking," Kagome thought out loud,

"Yes, it is," Sesshomaru knowing Kagome was helping him let go of his precious ward.

_~This Sesshomaru will turn back into his old self when Kagome finds another mate, this Sesshomaru will lose his mind, he scent calms this Sesshomaru, but he can not be with her because this Sesshomaru is to take over one day, he can not disappoint his family.~ _Sesshomaru growled.

"What is it, are we in danger?" Kagome having let her guard down being with her protector.

"This Sesshomaru was just thinking that's all," Sesshomaru huffed, they slid off the horse and walked over to the waterfall. Kagome jumped in and started splashing Sesshomaru, his thoughts overran his mind again, instead of Kagome splashing him it was Rin, Rin's voice ran out in his head,

"Come on Sesshomaru play with me in the water," but it was Kagome who wanted him to come and play. Sesshomaru held his head and fell to the ground. Kagome jumped out and ran to his side, she slowly placed her hands to his head, he jerked away and torn off and turned into his demon dog form.

_~Sesshomaru, he must have thought of Rin when I was in the water, why won't he let me comfort him?~ _Kagome watching him run off. Kagome watched him for a little while till he was completely gone from sight, slowly she got back on the horse and rode back to the house, she put the horse back in the stall and walked back into the house.


	13. Birthday gifts

Inuyasha and his friends were there in the kitchen,

"Kagome, hey, happy birthday," Inuyasha shouted from the kitchen, she paid him no mind, he excused himself and raced after Kagome, he grabbed her waist, and got in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha concerned,

"Sesshomaru, he was hit with a memory of Rin, he ran off in his demon form, I didn't mean to cause him pain," Kagome sadly. Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome's hair back,

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha strongly, she shook her head no,

"He wouldn't ever hurt me," Kagome seriously, Inuyasha hugged her,

"You guys love each other don't you?" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome's eyes widened,

"I do love him and he feels the same about me, but we both know it cannot happen and it hurts Inuyasha, I want to be with him," Kagome crying in his silver hair.

"Calm down, I know something that will cheer you up," Inuyasha taking her to her room quickly. Slowly he opened the door, her bed held a bunch of gifts, Kagome gave him a small smile, she noticed a nice white desk with a nice desk chair.

"All of this is just from you?" Kagome confused, he simply nodded and smiled,

"I want you to open this one first," Inuyasha giving her a small and long box. Kagome looked up at him,

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly and seriously, he shrugged. Slowly Kagome opened the box, it was a heart locket necklace with a charm bracelet.

"They are beautiful," Kagome smiling as she ran her fingers over the pieces.

"Wear them tonight," Inuyasha pulling the necklace out and slipping it around her neck, Inuyasha opened it for her, one side held a picture of the whole family and the other held one of Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"It shows you are apart of the family now," Inuyasha trying to make her see she belonged, she hugged him,

"Thank you…brother," Kagome trying hard to hold back tears, but a few fell down her cheek, slowly he pulled away and wiped her tears away. Turning the locket over, he showed her the English inscription that was engraved on the back side of the locket: Always here. Kagome gave him a big smile, he smiled as he took the bracelet and latched it on her wrist.

"Go ahead, check out the rest of the gifts," Inuyasha encouraging her, they both moved to sit on the bed. Kagome ripped the wrapping paper off the gifts, after she was done, the new stuff that she had received was the newest laptop with all the new upgrades, a bag for it, some books, some stuffed animals, some stationary paper for her desk along with expensive pens and pencils to go on her desk.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha," Kagome hugging him tightly,

"There's one more but its in my room, come on," Inuyasha grabbing her hand, Inuyasha opened the door, his room was a mess,

"Damn it," Inuyasha growled.

"Have you got rats in here or something?" Kagome giggled a little,

"Actually one rather large rat and he is all yours, come here ya damn creature," Inuyasha calling for her puppy. Kagome was confused of what could have made such a mess, a little puppy came cowering out of his hiding place from under the bed. Kagome smiled,

"Aw, come here little puppy I wont let him hurt you," Kagome slowly going over to the pup, she let the puppy sniff her and then she started petting it. The pup warmed up nicely to Kagome, it started licking her hand and wanting to play with her.

"What kind of puppy is he?" Kagome picking the puppy up,

"He is a full German Shepherd," Inuyasha growling at the pup for making a mess in his room.

"Don't be mean, he is just a puppy," Kagome thinking of a name,

"Dragone," Kagome smirked, the pup cocked his head to the side and looked at her, she giggled,

"You are named after some of my favorite group of constellations," Kagome smiling.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up the mess in your room and help you put your gifts on the shelves," Inuyasha walking out and shutting the door behind them, they walked back to her room and started cleaning up the mess. Dragone was playing with the wrapping paper while they tried to clean up,

"Cut it that out," Kagome giggled,

"He has some things in my room that I will get for you later, he has been walked and fed so he is good for now, just don't let him chew on wires in here," Inuyasha knowing the pup was a handful already. Miroku and Sango walked in,

"Hey, you guys are having a party without us," Miroku complained. Kagome was opening her laptop up and sitting it on her new desk and putting away her stationary paper and her pens and pencils when they walked in.

"Hey guys," Kagome glancing at them,

"Inuyasha went all out on your gifts, didn't he," Sango laughed,

"I like them, they are great, and I have some stuff for my shelves now," Kagome smiled.

"That's true, my gifts for you are outside, Miroku has some for you though," Sango explained,

"They aren't big and fancy like the rest but I am sure you will highly enjoy them," Miroku explained. He gave her a huge basket with a lot of bath soaps and lotions, ten different scents, Kagome smiled,

"Thank you Miroku, but I have no use for lotion, I don't have anyone to massage my body with it," Kagome smirked, knowing he would pipe up and say something about her comment. Miroku smiled big and was opening his mouth to say something,

"Monk, I advise you to watch your words carefully," Sango growled. Miroku cleared his throat,

"As for my next gift," Miroku pulling out a sutra,

"It is a sutra to ward off any nightmares you may have, may I?" Miroku asking for her permission, Kagome simply nodded as he walked to the headboard of her bed and place the sutra on it and said a prayer.

"Thank you Miroku, now I should really rest easy," Kagome grateful,

"I guess that leaves my gifts, come on," Sango grabbing her hand and rushing out, she ran to the stables and stopped,

"Wait right here," Sango running to a stall on the other end, Kagome was a bit confused, Sango came slowly from the stables and was leading a beautiful paint out. Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth,

"She's all yours, she is our finest horse we have," Sango explained.

"She is beautiful, her marks don't even fade into the other colors, she is flawless, are you sure you want to give her to me?" Kagome confused.

"Yeah, we have plenty more, her name is Stormy Weather because she is super fast, I gave you some reins and a saddle for her too, oh and one more gift," Sango picking up one of the small twin-tailed cats, or so it seemed to be,

"Kirara had kittens a while back, this one is yours, we could go riding sometime if you like," Sango handing the twin-tailed to her,

"I read about these beautiful creatures they transform right," Kagome petting her twin-tailed. Sango grabbed Kagome's twin-tailed and placed it away from them, it automatically transformed into its true form,

"They are great, this one is called Mischief, because he likes to get into trouble," Sango explained.

"Thank you Sango," Kagome throwing her arms around Sango's neck, Sango laughed and hugged her back,

"No biggy," Sango shrugged,

"I've never had a sister before but I think we are going to have a very sisterly bond," Kagome pulling away. Sango smiled,

"I think so too, now come along, I believe your parents want to take you somewhere before the ball," Sango explained, the two small demon cats followed behind.


	14. Getting a Driver's license

Kagome walked back into the house, her parents met her at the front door,

"Hey sweetheart, are you enjoying your birthday?" Izayoi hugging her,

"Yes thank you… mom," Kagome hugging her gently, Izayoi's embrace grew tighter around Kagome,

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helped me see that I belong here now," Kagome strongly.

"Good, because we want you to feel like you can count on us, we all are family and we all are always here for you, till the end of time," Taisho hugging her,

"Thanks, dad," Kagome choked out,

"We wanted to take you somewhere but we have some things that we need to finish up here so Sesshomaru is going to take you," Taisho explained.

"Is he here?" Kagome confused, Sesshomaru came around from the corner, he seemed cold and statue like.

"Sesshomaru, take Kagome to the place, we should be done by the time you guys return home," Taisho explained, Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed the car keys, Kagome followed him out to the car and they left. The silence was deafening,

_~Maybe I should apologize for earlier.~ _Kagome thought to herself,

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru wants to apologize for earlier, he didn't mean to scare you," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Oh you didn't scare me, I am the one that should apologize, if I had known it would bring you memories of…" Kagome being interrupted,

"Memories are good to have, you calm this Sesshomaru with your scents, he just needs to learn how to accept things," Sesshomaru stoically.

_~She wasn't afraid of this Sesshomaru in his true demon form but why was she crying, was it because she thought she hurt this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru thought.

"I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I would ever want to do," Kagome softly.

"Rin told this Sesshomaru to share with you, to be there for you and you would return the same favor, this Sesshomaru has never let anyone be there for him," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Rin was right, I'll always be here for you and the rest of this family," Kagome strongly, she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's hand that was in his lap, he kissed her hand and held it.

"Where are we going?" Kagome rubbing his hand,

"This Sesshomaru is under strict orders not to inform you of where it is he is taking you, its another gift for you," Sesshomaru explained, she laughed a little,

"I have everything I could have ever dreamed of, I have a family that loves me and I have friends," Kagome strongly.

"I'm glad you decided to become apart of this family, father wants to take you up on your offer to help Izayoi, so tomorrow he would like to speak with you," Sesshomaru pulling up to a large building.

"Good, I want to help as much as I can, what are you doing?" Kagome watching him transform into a human.

"This Sesshomaru cloaks himself out in public," Sesshomaru opening the car door and stepping out,

"You look human, I like the true you, but the blue eyes are a nice touch," Kagome staring him in the eye. A moment seemed to pass between them but Sesshomaru just kissed her hand and walked her into the DNV building. A older woman looked up as a fairly young man with short blond hair and icy blue eyes and very tall and built walked in with the young woman who had long black raven hair and brown eyes with a stout body walked up to the desk.

"She is here to get a driver's license," Sesshomaru informed the woman, Kagome glanced at him,

_~Good thing I read about how to drive, I would surely flunk this test.~ _Kagome sighing.

"Follow me please," the woman leading Kagome over to a computer and sitting her down,

"There's 50 questions, answer all 50 and we will print your score when you finish," the woman explained as she walked away.

"Thank you," Kagome softly and turned to take the test, Sesshomaru sat in another chair away from Kagome,

_~She likes this Sesshomaru for who he is, even if he is a demon, why does she have to be human?~ _Sesshomaru glancing at her. Kagome finished the test in an hour, she hit the print button to print her score. The woman behind the desk was in awe, not many people always made a perfect score on the test, Kagome and Sesshomaru stood there at the desk in confusion.

"Is it that bad?" Kagome not really wanting to know, the woman gave her a copy of the score,

"A perfect score," Kagome smiled,

_~Kagome is really smart, even Inuyasha didn't make a perfect score.~ _Sesshomaru giving her a small smile.

"You beat your brother, Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru made the perfect score too," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Alright, give me the birth certificate and social security card, I'll have the paperwork all drawn up for you and all you'll need to do is have your picture made and sign when you get back," the woman explained. Sesshomaru gave her all the paperwork she needed and sat in the chair again, they didn't have to wait long for the driver's instructor to come and do the next test. Sesshomaru waited at the station for her return.

"You still working on her family's deaths aren't you?" the woman asked,

"Yes," Sesshomaru saying nothing about his findings.

"Poor kid, at least you guys got her out of that orphanage," the woman putting the information in the computer.

"I just got to get this guy off the streets before he comes after her, he will finish the job if he can get to her," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Its good your family is protecting her now, you're one of the toughest guys on the force," the woman explained.

"The guy does have some tricks though, one day he will get close enough to kill her and I wont be able to do anything, but if he lays a finger on her I will take him down," Sesshomaru a bit testy. Soon Kagome came back to the station, the instructor was finishing up the paper, he let her look at it when he was done, Kagome's eyes widened,

"Really, seriously, oh my god!" Kagome squealed, she hugged the instructor, which completely caught him off guard and they got out, Kagome ran inside.

"I made two perfect scores," Kagome hugging Sesshomaru, he furried his eyebrows at her.

"Good job, you're hurting my ears Kagome," Sesshomaru giving her an ugly look,

"Sorry, alright I'm calm," Kagome taking a deep breath, the instructor gave her a copy of the score,

"Come over here, I need to take your picture and you need to sign this card," another guy behind a different desk explained. Kagome bounded over to the spot and gave him her signature and smiled for the camera, the guy printed the hard plastic out and gave it to Kagome and they left the DNV. Sesshomaru was going to let her drive but he didn't think it was a good idea since she looked and acted as if she were on some type of illegal narcotic. When they pulled into the drive everyone came to greet them, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Taisho. Kagome jumped out of the car,

"Hold that thought," Taisho jogging over to the car and opened the door,

"Carry on," Taisho getting in and shutting the door.

"Good thing you didn't let her drive home," Taisho seeing the way she acted, he laughed a little at the disappointed look on Inuyasha's face,

"I assume two perfect scores?" Taisho smiling still, Sesshomaru smirked a little,

"Yes, nothing but the best, seems she is very well educated, she would make a nice addition to your company don't you think, father," Sesshomaru glancing over at him.

"I shall give her a chance when things settle down here, the gift is ready, I put it in your room under the bed," Taisho explained, Sesshomaru had already uncloaked himself when they arrived home. Something was eating at Sesshomaru,

"Father, Izayoi likes you as you are correct?" Sesshomaru glancing over at him, he had a puzzled look on his face,

"I guess she likes me for the man I am, she has never complained, does this have something to do with Kagome?" Taisho confused.

"This Sesshomaru cloaked himself and she said she liked my true self, and that he does not scare her in his demon form," Sesshomaru staring at everyone hugging her.

"Sounds like a good woman to hang onto, we are very fortunate to have such a nice human in our family," Taisho explained,

"Indeed, we are father," Sesshomaru getting out of the car. Taisho followed his son's lead,

"Kagome, please refrain from shrieking, our ears are very sensitive," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I totally forgot, I am so sorry," Kagome a bit more calm than she was, Taisho and Izayoi were hugging each other,

"Are you ready for one more gift?" Taisho smiling,

"More, but you guys have given me the world already," Kagome in shock, Taisho signaled someone and a 64 ½ Mustang rolled in with a bow on top,

"No shrieking," Taisho quickly warning her. Tears rolled down her face,

"Oh my god! Is that mine?" Kagome couldn't believe it, Izayoi and Taisho both nodded and handed her the keys, she just about knocked them over with a huge hug.

"Thank you guys so much," Kagome cried,

"One more thing, here's something for you when you go and hangout with your friends," Taisho pulling out a credit card with her name on it.

"I don't know what to say," Kagome looking at both of her new parents,

"Happy birthday sweetie," Izayoi smiled,

"Thank you mom, dad, I love you guys," Kagome hugging them again,

"We love you very much honey," Taisho strongly. Kagome released them and wiped away her tears, she ran to check out her new car, everything was rebuilt and repainted, a nice blue color on the body and black leather interior, she popped the hood, and started checking under the hood,

"5.0 stock engine, nice," Kagome taking the keys and starting the car, she listened as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah that sounds really good," Kagome getting out and watching things under the hood, Inuyasha came over,

"Sounds good doesn't it?" Inuyasha smiling,

"Oh yeah," Kagome glancing at him.

"You know about cars huh?" Inuyasha scratching his head,

"I know more about motorcycles, but I know a 5.0 has power," Kagome smiling.

"Come on kids, its time to eat lunch and have some cake," Izayoi screamed, Inuyasha headed inside as Sesshomaru made his way over to Kagome,

"I want to tell you that you did a good job on your driving tests today, you are very well educated," Sesshomaru commented.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, it means a lot," Kagome explained, he saw the charm bracelet and the locket,

"Who was the jewelry from?" Sesshomaru pointing to the locket and the bracelet,

"Inuyasha, he put our picture in it so I will always have you close to my heart," Kagome opening the locket.

"He knows doesn't he," Sesshomaru quietly,

"Yes, but he also knows that we can not be together either," Kagome slowly snapping the locket closed. Sesshomaru could smell the heartbreak that he caused her, it was strong and it smelt like onions. The smell caused Sesshomaru to snort,

"This Sesshomaru is so sorry that he can not make you his mate," Sesshomaru turning and walking to the house, Kagome quickly matched his pace.

"That does not mean we cannot still be friends does it?" Kagome afraid to ask,

"This Sesshomaru will always care more than any male could ever care for you, he would be a fool if he was to give up friendship with a highly intelligent woman as yourself and he is not a fool, he will always be your big brother," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome hugged his arm,

"Good, I wouldn't want to loose you over anything," Kagome softly.

"Nothing will come between us, ever," Sesshomaru staring her down, she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they joined everyone in the dinning hall.


	15. The big night meant in more ways than 1

Kagome got dressed and slipped into her shoes, Sango and Izayoi both were helping her get ready for the big night. Having already took a bath in the nice bath soaps Miroku had given her and spraying herself with the perfume that came in the basket she smelt really good. Next came the light make-up, since Kagome's skin was already colorful and natural as a human being's face should be she didn't need much, which Sango herself applied, Izayoi smiled and took pictures as this was going on, the hair dresser came in and fixed her hair up and let some ringlets fall around her face.

"You're so pretty Kagome, you'll have every human male and yokai after you tonight," Sango smiled, after the hair dresser finished with Kagome she moved onto Kagome's mother and then to Sango's. Slowly Kagome took a deep breath and let it out,

"You look like a princess honey," Izayoi hugging her,

"Thanks mom, I'm terrified," Kagome seriously.

"Don't be, just have fun, don't concentrate on messing up and you wont," Izayoi softly, Kagome nodded,

"Come on, you are up next," Taisho busting in the room, Izayoi gave him a glare,

"Sorry honey, we are late for our entrance," Taisho staring at Kagome,

"You look gorgeous sweetheart, have fun and relax, no one will harm you, they are all friends," Taisho hugging his daughter.

"I thought you were wearing a tux?" Kagome hugging him back and pulling away to stare at his attire.

"This shows them who the lord of this domain is, I'll see you down there honey, I'm sure you'll knock them all dead," Taisho winking at her. Kagome laughed,

"I love you guys," Kagome softly,

"We love you too honey," Izayoi leaving. Kagome sighed,

"Come on, I'll take you to the ice ass who cannot bother to come to…" Sango opening the door to see Sesshomaru standing there all tall and stoically, Sango immediately shut her mouth,

"Sango," Sesshomaru nodded, she stepped aside and curtsied, he stood very still, he was having trouble breathing, his mouth dropped open a little, Kagome turned around and she too was quiet speechless, there was the male strongest of them all who she had fallen hard for standing for her in a tux and black shinny shoes with some of his silver hair gathered and pinned in the middle of the back of his head and the rest long and flowing. Kagome smirked,

"Might want to close your mouth, a fly will land in it, you are handsome tonight," Kagome's eyes gleamed.

"There are no words to explain your beauty, shall me," Sesshomaru holding out his hand for her to accept. Kagome blushed and took his hand and he entwined their arms together and walked out. Miroku came and got Sango,

"You look beautiful tonight my lovely Sango," Miroku reaching out to take her hand.

"No grabbing?" Sango stunned, Miroku shook his head no,

"From now on I'm going to try and treat you as a lady, Sango, you would honor this monk if you would bare my children and become my mate," Miroku getting down on his knee and pulling out a beautiful engagement ring, Sango fainted there on the spot. Sesshomaru and Kagome were waiting for their turn to be presented,

"Kagome, let me be the first to say you are very gorgeous tonight," Sesshomaru staring her in the eyes. Kagome smiled, he leaned in,

"This Sesshomaru likes the real scent you give off," Sesshomaru purred in her ear. She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up they were filled to the brim with sad and happy tears remembering that she had said something along those lines to him before.

"I can't keep this to myself any longer, I love you Sesshomaru," Kagome bluntly, he stared in her eyes, she could tell by looking him in the eyes that this was driving him crazy but that he loved her too and always would.

"Presenting the heir to the throne Sesshomaru with the new daughter of the Taisho's, Kagome Higurashi," a booming voice announced, slowly and eligently Sesshomaru escorted Kagome across the way and slowly descended down the stairs where Sesshomaru let Kagome go, she smiled and curtsied all the way to the floor so it seemed like, Sesshomaru held his breath in case she were to lose her balance. Everyone clapped as Kagome slowly stood back up, Sesshomaru bowed, he then took her hand and led her to the ballroom dance floor.

"Good job, don't forget to curtsy after I bow to you," Sesshomaru softly,

"I feel like a fool, everyone is staring," Kagome staring up at him, he laughed a little, he stopped in the center of the room, everyone backed up, he let her hand go and he bowed to her and then she curtsied to him, all done very gracefully and elegantly. Sesshomaru came closer to her so she could hang onto him, he slid his arms around her waist,

"They are staring because you're a goddess," Sesshomaru quickly and quietly, she could still see how much he wanted her in his eyes,

"Just go with the music and let this Sesshomaru sweep you off your feet," Sesshomaru started off, she had done the 'Dream Waltz' a thousand times the day before, luckily her feet remembered the steps as they elegantly walked around at a quick speed. At first Kagome's grip on Sesshomaru's arm was a death grip but she soon relaxed and let her feet and her partner lead her all over the dance floor. Twirling and swirling around the floor as the ongoing looks and awes surrounded them but they were too lost in each other's gazes to notice, as if they were the only two in the room together and floating in the clouds. When the song ended Sesshomaru bowed and Kagome curtsied then he led her to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kaogme shared a simple box step waltz, after Inuyasha's dance Kagome moved onto her father Taisho which they too shared the simple box step waltz. It was soon time for dinner, Kagome had danced with six suitors, three demon males and three human males, they were many cute ones, demons and humans alike. All the demons and humans that had been invited to the ball were all very wealthy but none compared to the Taisho's, each suitor had brought a healthy stash of cash for the lovely daughter of the Taisho's, and now they were all hoping it would be them that would receive Kagome as the beautiful mate they had always dreamed of even if she was human. Dinner was beginning and Kagome was walking with her family, Sesshomaru would be at her side naturally but he got lost in the crowd,

"There is a lawyer here wanting to speak to you, it's about your family's will," Taisho pulling Kagome to the side. Kagome stared at him hard, knowing it was going to hurt to even think about her parents,

"Is there a private place that I can meet with him?" Kagome a bit coldly.

"Come, you may use my study," Taisho leading his daughter to his study, Sesshomaru saw his father and Kagome walking away from the dinning hall, he quickly found Izayoi to ask her what was going on.

"A lawyer came to talk to Kagome, she is going to meet with him now, something about her family's will," Izayoi softly. Sesshomaru didn't make nothing of it, if the lawyer had got by the guards then there was no danger to come from the man. Their guards were highly intelligent, built to know if there was something trying to get in to hurt them. Once Kagome and this lawyer were alone, he started talking about the will and what it held, but once he was sure no one was listening to them outside the door he put a spell on the door to keep anyone from busting it through. Suddenly a cackle came from the man,

"Ah, the last of the Higurashis at last," the man striking his first attack, Kagome moved but the dress she wore was restricting her movements, she was scratched on her neck, she fell to the floor and crawled behind a large bookshelf and ripped her dress a lot more to be able to move. She had a little dagger with her that Sango had given her to conceal in case some male were to get grabby, secretly she thanked her new friend for it as she took it out of her leg garter and saw the bookshelf falling over on her, she rolled out of there and hid under the table and got close enough to cut him and start slicing. Outside the door there was an ear piercing shriek that came from one of the maids, she had found the guards shot in the neck and dead. Sesshomaru wasted no time,

"Get everyone out of here, now," Sesshomaru ordered Izayoi, he ran to the smell that had entered his nose as he hit the outside of the dinner hall, outside the study he met his father, he was already transformed,

"No father, this is my fight, just get everyone out of here now," Sesshomaru harshly, his father changed back to his almost human form.

"Be careful, he has a spell on the door," Taisho running to help get everyone out. Sesshomaru turned into his large dog demon form, there was no stopping him now, he tried busting the door through with his head. The fake lawyer was throwing Kagome against the walls and the ceiling,

"Looks like your mate has came to save you," Naraku laughed at the attempts to break the door down.

"Why kill me and my family?" Kagome barely able to talk,

"You're family and yourself are the only demons that can kill me," Naraku shoving an arm through her chest, he was just about to finish her off when Sesshomaru broke through his spell and was pissed, Naraku hit him with some type of a smelly smoke bomb to throw Sesshomaru off his scent and disappeared. Kagome wasn't seen in sight but Sesshomaru's beast could smell her blood, it was strong, he followed the smell up to the second floor and found her lying there trying to heal.

"Stop, you are dying, you're killing yourself, let our healers heal you, father, get the healers now, hurry!" Sesshomaru concentrated on his words, Taisho heard his eldest son cry out to him, he orbed to the healers.

"Come you are needed," Taisho grabbing two healers and orbing up to the study and up to where Sesshomaru was putting pressure on his shirt that was over Kagome's chest wound. Izayoi and the guards finished getting rid of the guests,

"Izayoi, what's going on?" one of the young male suitors asked.

"It's Naraku, Sesshomaru has been trying to catch him, he killed Kagome's family and now he is trying to end her life as well," Izayoi trying to stay strong, she only showed pain to her mate, and even then she still tried to hide it.

"I'm staying," the young demon suitor making himself comfortable,

"What's going on mother, where's Kagome, I smell trouble," Inuyasha sprinting to the study not waiting around for his mother to answer him. When Inuyasha got to the study he saw the shelves turned over and damage done to the walls and the ceiling and an overturned table, he smelt human blood and the fading stench of Naraku.

"Son of a bitch, Kagome, is she alright?" Inuyasha rushing up to her side, he saw blood coming out her mouth, she was slowly healing by herself, the healers couldn't heal her, Sesshomaru gently leaned her head up and laid it across his lap so she wouldn't get choked. Kagome looked around,

"He killed my parents, Sesshomaru, he wants to kill me because I am the only one left that can bring him down," Kagome closing her eyes, she spit the blood out, she had already healed the major veins and healed the hole in her back. Soon Kagome's wounds were healed, she was unconscious,

"Have some blankets sent up here and some pillows, I'm going to stay with her," Sesshomaru a bit harshly. Taisho nodded and called for one of the numerous maids he had,

"I need blankets sent here to my sons and for my daughter, pillows too," Taisho shouted, the maid quickly walked out and gathered the blankets and pillows and soon returned. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made Kagome as comfortable as they could and Inuyasha laid by her, Sesshomaru sat there and put a pillow behind her head and watched her. When midnight rolled around Kagome started tossing and turning and let out an ear piercing scream,

"What the hell?" Inuyasha laying his ears back against his head, Sesshomaru held his fingers in his ears as he watched his beloved Kagome.

_~She is turning into a demon, wait a minute her father is a panther, that means, she is half miko and half panther.~ _Sesshomaru smiling almost showing his teeth.

"She is turning Inuyasha," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Into what?" Inuyasha freaking out,

"A panther," Sesshomaru seriously,

"You mean she is a yokai?" Inuyasha watching her transform.

"Only half I think," Sesshomaru watching,

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, help me, please," Kagome cried out,

"Try and relax," Sesshomaru brushing her hair back. Her nails started to grow into claws, her human ears started to grow long and pointed, her insides were twisting all out of shape, Kagome was trying to curl into a ball, Inuyasha quickly held her legs out straight,

"Relax Kagome, just relax," Sesshomaru strongly.

"My insides are all twisting around, it hurts," Kagome groaned, a little bit of blood started trickling from her mouth, Inuyasha caught the sight of her blood,

"Her miko side is fighting the transformation," Sesshomaru softly knowing his half brother was staring in concern.

"She is going to be alright isn't she, she'll pull through this right?" Inuyasha staring at Sesshomaru now.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru would let that happen to a gorgeous and dangerous creature that has walked into our lives? We will be able to be together now, like we both are wanting to," Sesshomaru strongly as he looked down at Kagome riding through the pain. A smile was trying to spread across her lips,

"That's right my love, you will be able to be with this Sesshomaru, to be his mate and together no one could over rule these lands, we could stop Naraku once and for all," Sesshomaru strongly. With the last couple of words said Kagome changed into a large black panther just a smidge smaller in size of Sesshomaru's full dog demon form. Sesshomaru was impressed,

_~I guess she has more of her father's genes after all, god, she is the most beautiful creature on four legs that ever walked this planet.~ _Sesshomaru staring up into her emerald eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and conked back out in her demoness full panther form and falling to the floor with a thud.

"She is going to sleep for a good three days if not more," Sesshomaru throwing some blankets over the oversized cat. Inuyasha smirked,

"Won't she get the surprise of a lifetime when she wakes up," Inuyasha laughing a little.


End file.
